1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information recording/reproducing apparatus and a method thereof, and in particular to an improved information recording/reproducing apparatus and a method thereof which are capable of more effectively recording and reproducing an information on/from a recording medium having a wobbled groove.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Recently, various types of information recording medium are used for large capacity information recording.
Among them, a recording medium having a recording track formed in a wobbling form at a predetermined period and implemented in a so-called wobbling method is widely used. Here, the land is defined between grooves, and a curved portion is called a wobbling portion.
In addition, there is further known a CD-R (Recordable) as one of recording media which adopts the wobbling method. The wobbling, as shown in FIG. 1, has a predetermined width and depth. In addition, the wobbling at both surfaces contacting with the land with respect to the track center line of the groove is formed in the identical phase.
An FM carrier is performed by the wobbling. A particular information, for example an address information, which indicates a physical position of a disk, is FM-modulated and then is recorded.
When both surfaces contacting with the groove and land are wobbled, since information is recorded only on the track of the groove, there is a limit for increasing the recording density.
Therefore, in order to increase the recording density, a method of recording information on the land and groove of the recording medium is disclosed. Among them, as shown in FIG. 2, a wobbling portion is defined in one surface of both surfaces contacting with the groove and land. In addition, there is a single-side wobbling method so that the land and groove include the wobbling portion.
In the recording medium for adopting the single-side wobbling, the land and groove must be provided in order to perform a tracking control. In addition, since the recording or reproducing condition must be changed in accordance with the judged land or groove, a proper land/groove judgement method is used.